Baby pt2
by wildone688
Summary: sequel to anniversary. r/r.


Baby 2

Tony Vartann walks into his house and is immediately greeted by Adam his fourteen month old son walking towards him with Catherine right behind in case he falls. He drops his stuff on the hall table and picks up his son who has his arms open for his daddy even though his not talking yet he still wants to say hello to his daddy. With Adam in his arms he gives Catherine a kiss then kisses his hand and places it on Catherine tummy where his new daughter and son are. When Catherine was three months along they found out they were having twins. Then when she was five months they found out they were having one of each. They were shocked to find out they were having twins with Adam being only nine months old at the time. Tony was very concerned for both Catherine and the babies safety and health with a nine month old and a teenager at home. After explaining the situation to Lindsay she agreed to help out with Adam and around the house more anything to her mom out.

" Hello honey. How are you feeling?" he asks walking them to the living room. " Fine, a little tired the twins keep me up must of the night." she replied since she'd been put on maternity leave at six months. She's spent the last two months home with the kids while Tony went to work every night and for the last two months he's been trying to get a position on days so he can be home at night with the kids while Catherine's at work. But he then realized if was on days and she was on nights they'd never see each other so they decided to ask Catherine's mother who already watches Adam and Lindsay while their at work if with Lindsay's help she could watch three babies. After she agreed they decided they would both say on nights for now. When Catherine talked to Ecklie about taking her maternity leave early she also talked to him about taking a additional leave. So even though she's bored at home now once she has three kids in diapers at home she won't be so bored. " Did you get any sleep?" he asks know she has been sleeping very because of the babies being very active and it being hard to find a comfortable position to sleep in since she's gained nearly 50 pounds with this pregnancy when she only gained about 35 pounds during her pregnancy with Adam. She was also more active with Adam than with this one since she's on minor bed rest." About four hours. I can't wait to not be pregnant anymore." she with a sigh it was true she didn't want to pregnant anymore as much as she love it she couldn't wait for it to be over." Well you only have a month left unless you go into labor early." he reassured her.

That night as he was getting ready to leave for work, he made sure to ask Lindsay to watch Adam while Catherine tried to get some sleep since it was Friday and Lindsay did'nt have school the next day she agreed. She even said that Adam coulds sleep in her room with so if did wake up in the middle of the night she'd take care of him. Over the last month she'd seen how hard it was for her mom to take care of Adam. She loved being a big sister and couldn't wait to met her new baby brother and sister and she'd do anything for her mom. Just a few years earlier she and Catherine weren't on the best of terms she was always yelling at her mom for one thing or another. But once Tony came into their lives he helped them work things out.

Around five am he gets a call from Lindsay telling Catherine was in labor. Has soon as he hung up with Lindsay he calls Brass telling that Catherine's in labor, he told him that he would be out for a few days and to have another detective take over his case. Brass told he was on his way and to tell Catherine good luck. As soon as he hung up with Brass he pulled into his driveway and was met at the door by Lindsay who had Catherine with her. Once they got Catherine in the car he told Lindsay to call her grandmother and have her come get Adam." What about me?" she asked." Have her drop you off at the hospital." He answers while getting into the driver side and drove off toward the hospital.

After only ten hours of labor Catherine delivered two healthy babies first came son Michael Anthony Vartann weighing in at 6Pd's 2Oz's 19 1/2 inches long with brown hair and brown eyes, then came daughter Olivia Catherine Vartann weighing 5Pd's 10Oz's 19 inches long with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes.

After spending two days in the hospital both Catherine and the babies were released. Tony takes two weeks off so he could be home with Catherine and all three babies. Their little family was complete four beautiful healthy children in just three short years Tony Vartann could not believe just how lucky he was.


End file.
